Pulling Strings
Synopsis Mary Takes A Second Husband Mary and Darnley wed in a lavish affair, which proves to be a successful decision in regards to her political standing. James makes an interesting discovery about Greer, while Elizabeth frantically tries to salvage England’s power. Quotes Lady Lennox: We have much in common. Both mothers of kings, soon enough. Queen Catherine: I meant great affection for Mary, Queen of Scots. Though, as to our sons, I suppose king consort is a kind of king. Lady Lennox: I hear the same about young Charles, a "special" kind of king. Queen Catherine: I've learned not to put much stock in what "they" say. Just today, I heard that your son, well, he's been greeted with skepticism from the established royal families. It's a shame so few are willing to accept a royal upstart. Queen Catherine: My dear daughter, Leeza, she's the Queen of Spain, hopes you don't take her lack of attendance as a slight. She sent a full dining set of pure gold with her personal apologies. The gifts are always so telling, aren't they? Francis and Mary received 50 white stallions from the Portuguese royal family. Lady Lennox: Nearly a hundred just arrived. Queen Catherine: And King Sigmund of Poland, he couldn't make it? Lady Lennox: He sent the crown prince in his stead. Mary Stuart: Be that as it may, Scotland has one true ruler, Mary, Queen of Scots, daughter of James V, crowned on her sixth day and appointed not by the Pope, but the Almighty Himself. It is my duty, my God-given birthright and my crown. And I will defend it from anyone who attempts to take it. Queen Elizabeth: You say some of my lands are now a part of Scotland. How many lands? Lord Blackburn: Half a dozen more than we thought possible. They were disputable regions. Queen Elizabeth: But they were English! Until she married Darnley. Queen Elizabeth: Get out! Queen Elizabeth: Take your leave, Lord Blackburn. Lord Blackburn: No. Notes * King James V, King Henry VIII Anne Boleyn, Queen Leeza, Lady Keira, Sebastian, and Lord White were all mentioned but did not appear. * This episode took place almost entirely in the Kingdom of Scotland and a little in the Kingdom of England. * Mary Stuart is revealed to be pregnant with Lord Darnley's child. * John Knox separated from his wife, Emily Knox for her affair with James Stuart. * Queen Elizabeth brought up how her father, King Henry VIII killed her mother Anne Boleyn so he could re-marry because he wanted a son, Edward Tudor. * The Crown Matrimonial is once again brought up. * Martin de Lambert arrived in Scotland for the Royal Wedding. * Mary and Bothwell‏‎ begin to have feelings for each oher, despite her wedding to King Darnley. * Mary and Darnley and finally married in a lavish ceremony. * John Knox brings up when Mary interrupted his speech agents her. Playing With Fire Death Toll Death CountKill Count - None Trivia * Craig Parker, Rose Williams, Spencer MacPherson were all credited, but do not appear. * Despite previously being part of the cast line-up, Jonathan Keltz was not credited, and did not appear. * Greer is very upset when Martin has pierced her daughter's ears and given her earrings and says: "Noble girls do not have pierced ears". In multiple episodes however, Greer herself wears earrings and Queen Mary having earrings is actually a main plot of the episode. Historical Notes * King Henry VIII did have his second wife, Anne Boleyn beheaded so he could re-marry Jane Seymour. Princess Elizabeth only saw her father 2 or 3 times a year after that. * Mary, Queen of Scots's second husband, Lord Darnley demanded The Crown Matrimonial. * Mary, Queen of Scots and Lord Darnley's son was born 19 June 1566, a full year after their marriage. * Not long after their marriage, King Darnley grew arrogant. Not content with his position as king Consort, he demanded The Crown Matrimonial, which would have made him a co-sovereign of Scotland with the right to keep the Scottish throne for himself if he outlived his wife. Mary, Queen of Scots refused his request, and their marriage grew strained even though they conceived a child by October 1565. Gallery Pulling Strings - Promotional Images 10.jpg Pulling Strings - Promotional Images 8.jpg Pulling Strings - Promotional Images 7.jpg Pulling Strings - Promotional Images 6.jpg Pulling Strings - Promotional Images 5.jpg Pulling Strings - Promotional Images 4.jpg Pulling Strings - Promotional Images 3.jpg Pulling Strings - Promotional Images 2.jpg Pulling Strings - Promotional Images 1.jpg Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Queen Mary |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Rachel Skarsten | colspan="2" | Queen Elizabeth |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Lady Greer |- | Ben Geurens | colspan="2" | Gideon Blackburn |- | Dan Jeannotte | colspan="2" | James Stuart |- | Jonathan Goad | colspan="2" | John Knox |- | Will Kemp | colspan="2" | King Darnley |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Adam Croasdell | colspan="2" | Lord Bothwell |- | Nola Augustson | colspan="2" |Lady Lennox |- | Andrew Shaver | colspan="2" | David Rizzio |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- | Saamer Usmani | colspan="2" | Martin de Lambert |- |Claire Hunter | colspan="2" |Emily Knox |- |Paulino Nunes | colspan="2" |Cardinal Odomo |- Video Related Pages Pages relating to are the following: • Mary and Darnley • Mary and Bothwell • • Mary and Darnley's Wedding • King Darnley's Coronation • • The Crown Matrimonial • • Elizabeth and Gideon • References }} Category:Season 4 Category:Episode